Filli
Filli is a Siskis and a loyal companion of Jasmine, Lief and Barda. He travelled alongside the group during their quests around Deltora. History Early life When Filli was just a baby, he was paralysed by the Wenn as an offering to the Wennbar. Jasmine discovered him and gave him an antidote to the Wenn's venom. Since then, Filli has been one of her closest companions in the Forests of Silence, along with Kree the raven. The Forests of Silence As Lief and Barda were lying, paralysed at the Wenn offering place, Jasmine, Filli and Kree appeared. After saving them from the Wennbar, Jasmine explained that Filli and Kree were her family. So, Jasmine, Filli and Kree, travelled with Lief and Barda to The Dark. After defeating Gorl, Jasmine, Filli and Kree joined Lief and Barda on their quest to restore the gems. The Lake of Tears City of the Rats The Shifting Sands Dread Mountain The Maze of the Beast The Valley of the Lost Return to Del Cavern of The Fear The Isle of Illusion The Shadowlands Dragon's Nest Shadowgate Isle of the Dead The Sister of the South Anatomy Filli is described as a grey, small, furred creature. His teeth are white and very tiny. He has bright, wide eyes. The fur on his body will stand up like spikes when Filli is angry. Filli has paws but it is unkown how many paws Filli has. Anime In the anime Filli's appearance has been altered from the books. Filli is yellow-white in the anime and does not seem to have paws. It seems that his body is a ball of fur with two eyes in it. He has a tuft on his head and seems to have a small tail. Personality Filli is a highly-intelligent creature, known as Siskis. He has a special relationship with Jasmine and often sits on her shoulder, hiding behind her thick, black hair. Filli is curious but quickly retreats when danger lurks. In Isle of the Dead Filli inspected the baby dragon but as soon as she snapped her jaws, Filli hastily retreated. Filli helps Jasmine at all times and obeys her requests. His love for Jasmine is so vast that he is willing to die defending her. This is seen when the Orchard Keeper approached Jasmine to kill her. Filli attacked the Orchard Keeper even though he did not stand a chance against the giant bird. When something happens Filli generally responds to the situation by making 'chittering' and 'chattering' noises. Filli quickly observes a situation and seems unaffected by disguising magic. He quickly saw the danger with Jin and Jod in The Lake of Tears. He also seems to have grown close to Lief throughout the series, as seen in Shadowgate, where he awaited Lief's return to give him an important item. Abilities Although small, Filli is able to defend himself with his sharp teeth, for example when he fought the Orchard Keeper. He used his teeth to bite through a net in City of the Rats, freeing Lief, Barda, and Jasmine from a trap set by Thaegan's children. Filli understands what Jasmine tells him and also seems to understand what others tell him. He understood Lief's words to keep Kirsten's locket and escape the castle. Filli can climb trees. Relationships Jasmine Filli probably has the strongest relationship with Jasmine because she saved him and cares for him. Jasmine describes Filli and Kree as her family. Kree Kree and Filli look after one another during the quests of Lief, Barda and Jasmine. They have a good relationship after having lived together for several years since Jasmine brought them together. Filli and Kree both love Jasmine very much but never appear to be jealous of one another. They take care of one another when Jasmine is unable to care of them. For example, when Lief, Barda and Jasmine entered the Valley of the Lost, Kree and Filli could not follow because Jasmine knew that they would die. So they stayed behind together. Anime In the anime Kree saves Filli when he falls from Jasmine's shoulder in the second episode. Lief Appearances Trivia References See also * Jasmine * Kree Category:Fauna Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Articles in need of citations